


Laurel Finds Out

by Crazyreader2468



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Crime Fighting, F/M, Revenge, Romance, Secret Identities, lauriver - Freeform, season one ending rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyreader2468/pseuds/Crazyreader2468
Summary: What if Season One ended with Oliver and Laurel being together? What if Oliver tells Laurel everything the night they sleep together? Canon up until episode 1 x 22. No guarantees after that. What would be different? How would this affect season two and beyond? Please read and enjoy, especially if you ship Oliver and Laurel.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t start watching Arrow until the middle of season 2, so I missed the slow, weekly build-up of that glorious first season, with the ups and downs of Laurel and Oliver. If I did, I may be able to better understand why that relationship should’ve or could’ve worked. Or sympathize more with those who really, really wish it would’ve worked out for the two of them. (I did watch season one immediately once the DVD set came out, but I think I missed something not being able to enjoy it as it was meant to be enjoyed, on a weekly basis). 
> 
> However, I started writing this story in an attempt to see how those two could’ve ended up together at the end of season one. I hope you like it, especially if you are a true Lauriver. 
> 
> Please note: I had started posting this on FFN and now am cross-posting it here as well.

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I’m only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.  
Some dialogue from episode 1 x 22, “Darkness on the Edge of Town” written by Drew Z. Greenberg and Wendy Mericle. 

 

The changing of Oliver’s mind regarding Laurel began when she first asked him to tell Tommy he no longer had feelings for her. Oliver had looked at her and decided he couldn’t lie to her. Even though he knew they couldn’t be together, Oliver told her she still had feelings for her. 

Understandably, Laurel being Laurel, she didn’t leave it alone. She had come to the bar early the next morning to confront him. 

“Last week I told you I wanted to get back with Tommy, that I needed you to go to him and explain that you didn’t still have feelings for me. But instead, you told me that you did.” Laurel looked him directly in the eye. “As I’m sure you can probably imagine, I haven’t been able to think of much since.” 

Oliver let out a huge sigh. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Then why did you?” Laurel asked, not understanding. 

“I didn’t have an agenda. I didn’t mean to make it more difficult for you to fix things with Tommy.” He let go of her hand and was about to leave. 

“By what if you did?” he heard her ask. 

Oliver closed his eyes, a spasm of pain crossing his face. He turned to face Laurel, who said, “After you disappeared with Sara I was sorry I ever knew you. But now things have happened that I never thought would. You coming home, my parents being in the same room, and you. What if I’m finally starting to see you for who you really are?”

“No….” Oliver wanted to deny this happening. 

“And maybe Tommy was right. Maybe he and I weren’t meant to be. Maybe I’m finally ready to admit I still have feelings for you too.”

“Nothing’s changed. My life hasn’t changed.” Oliver forced himself to continue with breaking Laurel’s heart. “I haven’t changed. I gotta go. Walter’s coming home.”

Laurel watched him leave, her heart breaking once again. 

 

~~OQ~~LL~~OQ~~LL~~

 

When all the pieces had fallen in place, and they knew what Merlyn’s plan was, Oliver reached a decision. He had to share some of it with his teammates. Before he went to her. 

“I promised myself that when I crossed all these names off the list, I’d be done. But taking down these people, it doesn’t honor my father. I was just treating the symptoms while the disease festered. I stop the Undertaking, I wipe out the disease.”

“What are you saying, Oliver? You would hang up the Hood?” Diggle asked, not quite believing what he was hearing. 

“Merlyn’s plan is what I returned from the Island to stop, after all. Once he’s stopped, is there really a mission?” Head high, eyes unseeing, Oliver headed towards the door. 

Diggle was still not understanding what was going on in his partner’s mind. He remained confused by this seemingly uncharacteristic behavior. “Where are you going?”

“Out.”

All Felicity and Diggle could do was watch Oliver leave. After hearing the door shut, Felicity looked at Diggle, shrugged her shoulders, and returned to her computers. Diggle looked up at the door with concern clearly on his face, sighed heavily, and returned to cleaning his gun. 

Ever since he had thought it through, had realized what the Undertaking really was, Oliver considered for the first time what it would be like to be able to be with Laurel. What he had wanted to do from the moment he had returned but didn’t consider himself worthy until his promise to his father was complete. 

Oliver rushed over to Laurel’s apartment before he could change his mind. For once, since his return, he knew what he wanted to do. In his heart he knew it was right but was afraid his head would talk him out of it. Again. He didn’t want that to happen this time. He knew it might not necessarily be the best time, considering that he didn’t know what was going to happen that night. However, he couldn’t stay away from Laurel one more moment. 

He knocked on her door, his heart seeming to beat in his throat. Upon her opening the door, he quickly asked, “Hi, can we talk?”

Not liking the expression on her face, but understanding the reason for it, he waited for her to answer. Finally, she asked, “What do you want to talk about?”

Looking at the stern look in her eyes, the determined set of her chin, and hearing the coldness in her voice, Oliver knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Still, he defaulted to the Queen charm anyhow. He took a deep breath and tried to smile. “Wow, I thought this was gonna be easier to say. But now I’m standing here looking at you and it’s….”

“Just say what you have to say and go, okay?” Apparently, Laurel was immune at the moment to the Queen charm. 

“Ever since I’ve been back we’ve been doing this dance. We come together and then I pull away. Something pulls me away.” Taking her hand, he said, “But I think, finally, that something might be over.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“That you know me better than anyone. And that you are more important to me than anyone I just hope I didn’t wait too long to say it.”

Something shifted in her eyes. Oliver felt the smallest sliver of hope in him when suddenly Laurel leaped into his arms and kissed him with one of her long, passionate kisses he used to love. 

He loses himself in the moment and barely registered her beginning to unbutton his shirt. However, he sensed when she was done and helped her take it off, flinging it out behind him. His heart leaped when he heard her say, “No, you didn’t want too long. You’re right on time.”

~~OQ~~LL~~OQ~~LL~~

 

After they made love, they spent the next hour holding each other. Oliver reveled in the comfortable feeling of being back ‘home’. Back home, in his first love’s arms. However, there was indeed one obstacle remaining, one final omission lying in between them. 

Not sure if he should tell her while lying naked in bed next to her, but knowing he’d lose his nerve if he waited any longer, he turned towards her and kissed the top of her head. “Laurel, I’ve been keeping a secret from you since I’ve been back.”

Laurel snuggled into his side, playfully nibbling at his earlobe. “Why don’t you tell me another time? I feel like a third round.”

Oliver turned his face and caught her lips in a light kiss and drew back when she attempted to deepen it. “No, Laurel, I really do need to tell you something. And I hope it doesn’t change things.”

The seriousness of his tone finally made an impression on Laurel. She turned to look into his face. Sitting up, pulling the sheet over her breasts, she asked, “What is it, Oliver? You’re scaring me.”

Oliver worried his lower lip, took a deep breath, and said, “Your father was right. I am the Hood.”

Laurel’s eyes widened, her face turned pale, and she gasped. “What?”

“And I’m sorry for telling you like this, but I wanted to tell you before I left. In case…in case things go bad for me tonight.”

Fighting the impulse to remain speechless, she forced the question, “What do you mean? What’s tonight? What’s going on?” 

“Merlyn is planning something terrible against the city. I have to fight him tonight to prevent it.”

“By yourself? Have you actually been fighting as the Hood, Oliver? How’s that possible?”

“I wish I had more time to answer all of your questions. I…I became a killer during the time I was away. I had to do things I am ashamed of. I returned to Starling to right my father’s wrongs, only to find out that my father was working with Merlyn and my mother in this plan.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I know I’m not explaining this very clear. I have to hurry. Like I said, I don’t know what will happen tonight. The only thing I do know right now, is that I want all of this to end so that I can be with you.” Looking at her stunned expression, Oliver swallowed. “If you’ll still have me, that is. Hopefully, I will be able to return to you tonight. If not, I hope I will talk to you tomorrow.”

Getting up, he began to dress as Laurel continued to look at him, not comprehending completely what he’s been telling her. After he was done, he leaned in and kissed her unresponsive lips as she sat there in apparent shock. Shaking his head, knowing he didn’t have the time to worry anymore about her reaction at this time, Oliver whispered, “Know I love you, I have always loved you, and if anything happens, I will always love you. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Oliver cupped her cheek, kissed her forehead, and rushed out of the room, and out of her apartment. All Laurel could do, at the moment, was whisper, “I love you, too,” into the empty air. 

 

~~OQ~~LL~~OQ~~LL~~

 

Laurel spent the night, tossing and turning, thinking over everything the Vigilante had done over the past year, trying to put Oliver’s face on those actions. Despite the bittersweetness of their encounter, Laurel couldn’t regret it. But they needed to talk. She could only hope it wouldn’t be the last time. Normally, she wouldn’t worry about the vigilante. However, the worry on Oliver’s face had her concerned. 

When she couldn’t fall asleep, she listened to the news, afraid she’d hear something about the vigilante. Instead, she heard nothing. She laid down for a few more hours, then got up at 7am to get ready for work. After waiting as long as she could, she called his cell phone, which went unanswered, and his voicemail was full. Finally, at 9am, she decided to drive over to the Queen mansion and hopefully run into him there, after calling work to say she would be late. 

The maid who had opened the door informed her he was upstairs talking to his mother. Laurel waited in the foyer until he slowly came down the stairs. His face brightened the moment he saw her and hurried down the stairs, despite the stiffness in his legs she had just observed. She searched his face and noted the bruises and cuts, and wondered who he had fought. She gently cupped his right cheek. 

“Did you fight Tommy’s father? Were you able to stop him?”

“Not yet. It’s not quite over.” Kissing her on the lips, Oliver said, “I love you so much, Laurel. Please do me a favor.”

“Anything.”

Looking into her beautiful eyes, Oliver knew it was going to be difficult for her to do what he was going to ask. “I know you care about CNRI, and the Glades, but I need you to be safe. Please stay out of the Glades today. If you need to, please call Jo Ann and CNRI and warn them, but please stay out.” As Laurel was about to protest, Oliver pleaded with her. “Please Laurel, I don’t know if we will be able to stop the device from exploding.”

“But what about important papers, my clients?”

Laurel’s heart broke at the look on Oliver’s face. “Please, Laurel. I know it will be difficult but please stay out of there today. We don’t know the damage Merlyn’s device can cause, or how wide the damage will be, but I don’t want to lose you after only getting you back.” Capturing her gaze, he said, “Your life is so much more important than any papers. Please, Laurel.”

“All right, Oliver. I promise.”

Kissing her deeply one more time, Oliver broke it off after a minute and said, “Hopefully it will be over with tonight, and we can be together.” 

As he was going to rush past her, Laurel finally got up the courage to ask him, “How dangerous is it, Oliver? Do you really have to do this?”

Placing his hands on her shoulder, Oliver said, “I’m not sure what will happen. All I know is, we have to stop Merlyn from destroying the Glades. He’s under the misguided notion that he is honoring his dead wife by killing thousands of people.” After releasing a deep breath, Oliver added, “Someone has to stop him.”

Laurel kissed him one last time. “I know you will be, but be careful anyway. Come back to me.”

Oliver gave her a blinding smile. “You know I will.”

She watched as he ran out of the house, again running away from her.


	2. An Undertaking Rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for returning and continuing to check this AU story out. I couldn't wait, so I posted the second chapter as well.
> 
> I appreciate all the reviews, kudos, and follows for this new story. It is certainly a little different for me. So let’s see what happens next, shall we?

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I’m only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.  
Some dialogue from episode 1 x 23, “Sacrifice” written by Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg. 

 

Previously: 

Placing his hands on her shoulder, Oliver said, “I’m not sure what will happen. All I know is, we have to stop Merlyn from destroying the Glades. He’s under the misguided notion that he is honoring his dead wife by killing thousands of people.” After releasing a deep breath, Oliver added, “Someone has to stop him.”

Laurel kissed him one last time. “I know you will be, but be careful anyway. Come back to me.”

Oliver gave her a blinding smile. “You know I will.”

She watched as he ran out of the house, again running away from her. 

~~OQ~~LL~~

Previously: 

Looking into her beautiful eyes, Oliver knew it was going to be difficult for her to do what he was going to ask. “I know you care about CNRI, and the Glades, but I need you to be safe. Please stay out of the Glades today. If you need to, please call Jo Ann and CNRI and warn them, but please stay out.” As Laurel was about to protest, Oliver pleaded with her. “Please Laurel, I don’t know if we will be able to stop the device from exploding.”

“But what about important papers, my clients?”

Laurel’s heart broke at the look on Oliver’s face. “Please, Laurel. I know it will be difficult but please stay out of there today. We don’t know the damage Merlyn’s device can cause, or how wide the damage will be, but I don’t want to lose you after only getting you back.” Capturing her gaze, he said, “Your life is so much more important than any papers. Please, Laurel.”

“All right, Oliver. I promise.”

 

~~OQ~~LL~~

 

All Laurel could think about, after Oliver left, was the huge news Oliver had shared with her. The Glades might be destroyed, by the end of tonight, unless Oliver and…his friends? His team? Did Oliver mention he had someone helping him?...unless Oliver and his team stop Tommy’s own father from destroying the Glades. It was enough to absolutely drive a person insane from the absurdity of it all. 

And Oliver telling her to stay home, and not risk her life in helping her clients? The more she thought about it, the more irritated she became with his request. She could tell he was hesitant to ask her. If anyone knew her, it was Oliver. He knew there was a very good chance she wasn’t going to listen to him. That she would risk her life to help others. But wasn’t that exactly what he was doing as well? Yet, he asked her not to?

And what would it hurt, going down to CNRI for a while, help Jo Ann get what they needed out of there? Tell everyone they could to start evacuating the Glades? And then get out before whatever was going to happen, happen? Why shouldn’t that be possible?

Her telephone rang, her father’s face appearing on the screen. “Hi, Dad.”

He proceeded to tell her that the Arrow had called him with some “crazy” idea about the Glades. She spent the next five minutes convincing her father to believe the vigilante but in the end she was successful in convincing him. Mostly by also promising her father she will stay out of the Glades. Feeling like she was back in pre-school, Laurel crossed her fingers as she made the promise. Rolling her eyes at her behavior, she rapidly got her belongings together as she hung up the phone. The quicker she got to CNRI, the quicker she could get back home to safety. 

 

~~OQ~~LL~~OQ~~LL~~

 

Laurel and Jo Ann had their hands full all afternoon, packing up only “essential” files and notifying everyone they could about the need to evacuate the Glades. Then came the surprise at 6pm. Moira Queen’s news conference confirming what Oliver had told Laurel. The Glades exploded in a rage of riots and confusion. 

Laurel suddenly doubted her decision to remain at CNRI for so long. She caught a glimpse at the chaos outside the building and wondered how she and Jo Ann were going to get to safety. Luckily, several volunteers had transported many boxes of papers out to the police station for safety. However, instead of leaving with them, the two lawyers stayed to get even more papers packed. 

Everything suddenly began to shift. Indeed, an earthquake was hitting Starling City. They had waited too long to leave. Laurel pushed Jo Ann towards the door, encouraging her to get into the street. As she made her way across the floor as well, trying to keep her own balance, Laurel whispered an apology to Oliver. Why didn’t I listen to you, my love? Now that we found each other, I may have ruined it with my foolishness. She avoided several pieces of roof as they fell, covering her head and trying not to panic. 

Laurel had made it halfway across the room when a large piece of cement fell, crushing her to the ground. Once she was able to catch some breath, she tried to move. Then she tried to move the cement off her but wasn’t able to. She was trapped in a building that could collapse at any moment, with no one around to help her. 

Before her anxiety was able to develop into a full-grown panic, Tommy was in front of her. “Laurel! Laurel! Are you okay?” he asked as he knelt down beside her. 

“I can’t get this off me, Tommy!”

Tommy, trying not to panic, was able to slowly lift the cement high enough for Laurel to get out. “Run! Get out of here,” Tommy yelled at Laurel as he tried to place the cement down without harming himself. He turned, and barely missed a rebar which would’ve speared through him if someone hadn’t pushed him out of the way. He got up quickly and looked. “Oliver!” Indeed, Oliver, in the Arrow suit, was standing there. He grabbed Tommy by the arm and began to run. “Let’s talk later. We need to get the hell out of here!” 

Oliver led Tommy outside, avoiding falling tile, cement, and support beams, and they barely made it across the street before the rest of the CNRI building collapsed behind them. Laurel ran to Tommy and hugged him. “I was so worried. When you weren’t right behind me, I thought….”

“Laurel! Why are you just standing there?” Oliver looked up to observe Laurel’s father running towards him.

“Get out of here, Hood. Please!” Laurel gave Oliver a small push, and ran to her father and began to pull on him, away from the direction of the Hood. “Dad! Dad, please! He saved Tommy! Let him go. He has work to do.”

“I know, Laurel. He helped me stop one earthquake machine, but that lunatic had a second one.” He nodded at the Hood, who returned his nod. He exchanged glances with Tommy then ran into the darkness. Tommy walked the distance separating them and looked at Lance. “What was that about my father?”

Lance had the decency to look a little sheepish. “Sorry, Tommy. This is all a shock to us as well.” 

“My father actually had two earthquake machines set up to explode?”

“Yes, it appears so. With the Hood’s help I was able to disconnect one, but we didn’t know about the second until it exploded.”

Looking down the street where Oliver had disappeared, Tommy asked, “Is my father in custody then?”

“I don’t know, Tommy. I better go. I’m sure I’m needed.” Looking at Laurel, he asked, “Are you alright, Laurel?”

“Yes, Tommy did get me out in time.”

Looking at the younger Merlyn, Lance asked, “Tommy, will you please take Laurel home? Drive safely, and don’t stop for any reason.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The young people watched Lance leave, then hurried in the other direction to Tommy’s car. Tommy helped Laurel get into the passenger seat, got in and took off. 

They were quiet until they got to Laurel’s house. Laurel was lost in her thoughts, and Tommy was busy with avoiding pedestrians and debris. Pulling up to her apartment building, they sat in silence for a moment. 

“Thank you for the ride, Tommy.” Clearing her throat, she said, “And coming to CNRI to save me. I’m sure I’d be dead if it hadn’t been for you.”

Tommy thought back to seeing Oliver and Laurel kissing in her window, sighed, and said softly, “I’d do anything for you, Laurel.”

“Then why did you break up with me?”

“You still love Oliver.” After a pause, he added, “I saw you two in your window last night.”

Laurel looked confused, then her face turned red. “I…I am sorry, Tommy. I wouldn’t want you to find out that way. Ever.”

Tommy looked down at his hands on the steering wheel. “Well, I did.” Looking at Laurel, he asked, “Do you really, truly love him? Does he love you?”

“I know you think I’m crazy. Probably half the people who know the story would. But Oliver is different now. It feels right.”

Tommy reached out and caressed her cheek. “As long as you are sure. Just know I am here. But I don’t want to be anyone’s second choice.”

Laurel’s eyes showed her realization of the significance of what he had just said. “That’s why you broke up with me. You thought I’d considered you a…a consolation prize? You in second place?”

“Well? Don’t you? Who could be better than the all-almighty Oliver Queen?” Tommy said, not hiding his bitterness. “And now, he’s saving the city by….” Tommy stopped, trying to cover up his horror at almost revealing Oliver’s secret. 

Laurel looked at Tommy. “You know?”

It was Tommy’s turn not knowing what to say. “Know what?”

“Know he’s the Hood.”

Tommy’s face fell. “Oh, he told you. Of course he would. I suppose, in bed.”

Laurel didn’t hide her disgust. “Tommy, one thing I’ve never liked about you is when you’re crude.”

“Oh, sorry, my princess. I didn’t mean to offend.” Tommy couldn’t hide the hurt he was feeling. 

Laurel said softly, “I am sorry, Tommy. I never meant to hurt you. I am sorry for everything. I never meant to lead you on; it was never my intention. I do care about you, a lot. I do love you.” She continued, “But me and Oliver…being gone really messed Oliver up. Part of our difficulty this year was he didn’t think he could be with me because of his mission. But now, he thinks it’s done.”

Placing a hand on his forearm, Laurel said, “That’s why he kept giving me mixed signals all this year. He truly wanted to be with me, but he didn’t feel like he deserved to be.”

“You know what’s the worst of all of this? Because of all we’ve gone through, the three of us, all these years…I can’t stay angry at you two.” Tommy looked at Laurel with such sadness. “I do hope he doesn’t hurt you again, Laurel.”

“I don’t think he will.” Opening the car door, Laurel got out. Turning, she said, “I hope we can all stay friends. And that you will help Oliver like I’m planning to do. What he’s doing is noble, and even though he thinks he’s finished, there’s still work for the Hood to do.”

Tommy found himself hiding a smile as the side of Laurel, the micro-managing side of her, he never liked made yet another appearance. He never would tell her, but Tommy believed that was what Oliver was always rebelling against in their relationship. For whatever reason, Laurel always was trying to manage everyone’s life. Tommy wasn’t sure if Laurel was even aware of that tendency of hers. 

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Tommy answered her question, “I don’t know Laurel, about helping him that is. We shall have to see.” His features softened as he continued. “As being friends? I hope so.” Clearing his throat, he said, “Get some sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow. Perhaps we three could do lunch. Or something.”

Laurel nodded and headed up her stairs. She turned before unlocking the main door to watch Tommy’s car leave her sight. She was one fortunate woman, having two absolutely wonderful men to choose from. However, sometimes she didn’t feel so lucky, especially when she thought of Tommy’s heartbreak clearly written on his face. She sighed and walked into her building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I at first was going to have Laurel stay home, so Tommy wouldn’t have to rescue her and thus die. But…I just couldn’t wrap my head over her not going to help CNRI. So…I luckily came up with a third option. Hope you enjoyed it, and let me know in a review. Always appreciated!!!! This was sure fun to write. Especially keeping Tommy alive. (and I plan to show how Laurel can become Black Canary without Tommy having to die). 
> 
> Hope you return when the next chapter gets posted, and leave me a review of what you thought of this one. Always appreciated!!!!


	3. New Role, New Clothes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for returning to this AU story. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am. So happy with all the reviews, kudos and follows I received so far for this. Always greatly appreciated!!!!

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I’m only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 

Previously: 

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Tommy answered her question, “I don’t know Laurel, about helping him that is. We shall have to see.” His features softened as he continued. “As being friends? I hope so.” Clearing his throat, he said, “Get some sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow. Perhaps we three could do lunch. Or something.”

Laurel nodded and headed up her stairs. She turned before unlocking the main door to watch Tommy’s car leave her sight. She was one fortunate woman, having two absolutely wonderful men to choose from. However, sometimes she didn’t feel so lucky, especially when she thought of Tommy’s heartbreak clearly written on his face. She sighed and walked into her building. 

 

~~OQ~~LL~~

 

Laurel entered her apartment with a sigh of relief. It had been quite a day. She had indeed seen her life pass by when she was trapped in the collapsing building. If it hadn’t been for the two men in her life, she’d be dead. It was all because of her stubbornness their lives had been threatened. 

Laurel shook her head. Her father had certainly tried to warn her throughout the years about how her stubbornness would only get her into trouble. She always thought it ironic that it was her father warning her of that, because he was as stubborn as she. But to think, he was almost right. It almost killed her tonight. Or killed someone she cared about. They were all lucky. 

Even though she wanted to collapse into bed, she knew she had to first wash off the dirt of the earthquake. She stumbled her way to the shower, washed herself off quickly, then took a moment to enjoy the sensation of the water flowing over her. Realizing how close she came to dying, and never feeling such things as a shower ever again, Laurel started to cry. Getting lost in her grief and her fear, she remained in the shower until the water grew cold. The change in temperature brought her out of the trance she was in, and she shut the water off. 

All her tears gone for now, she got out of the shower and wrapped herself in her robe. Wondering where Oliver would be, she made her way to her purse, which she had dropped in the living room. She rummaged for her phone, and was disappointed to find no calls. She wondered if she should call Tommy, to check to see he got home all right, but…was it really her place, as an ex-girlfriend, to do so? Probably not. His neighborhood was in the opposite direction of the Glades, so he should be all right. 

Her father probably was still working the streets, helping where he could in the aftermath of the quake. She still called his landline and left him a message to call her when he got home. Going over to her couch, Laurel curled herself on it, and felt the remaining anxiety leave her body. She was home; she was safe. 

While she was debating about what she should do next, Laurel ended up falling asleep on the couch. The next thing she knew, she was being lifted up. Her eyes fluttered open to find Oliver looking down at her, a reflective look on his face. She could tell the beginnings of several bruises on his face were forming and wondered where they were from. 

“Oliver? Are you okay?” she asked as she gently touched the discolored areas. 

“Yes, now that I am here with you.” He lowered her gently onto her bed, stripped off his Hood outfit, leaving on only his briefs, and crawled into bed with her. 

Laurel wanted to ask him so many questions, but feeling so weary with the adrenaline drained from her, and the relief from knowing he was safe at home with her, she fell back asleep again as Oliver wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. 

The next time she woke was to the smell of eggs and bacon frying. She stretched her long, lean body to get out some kinks, and rolled over to find the space next to her empty. Of course, who did she think was making breakfast? She got up and patted out to the kitchen to find Oliver, shirtless, wearing sweatpants low at the waist, at the stove. 

His back to her, Laurel approached him and wrapped her arms around him. She was surprised when he let out a small groan. She stepped back, turned him towards her, and looked at his torso, only to find several large bruises forming across his front. 

“What happened last night?”

“I had to fight Merlyn. He almost killed me.” Oliver returned to cooking the eggs and bacon.

The reality of the situation finally became crystal clear to Laurel. “Tommy’s father? He almost killed you? Why?” Drawing back, she shook her head. “I’m sorry. This is all so…mind-boggling. To think Tommy’s father trying to destroy the city. I...I’ve eaten supper with the man. He tried to get me on his good side. I tried to impress him, the father of my boyfriend.” Feeling weak suddenly, she stumbled her way to a kitchen chair. 

“I know. He hasn’t always been the best father to Tommy, but I wouldn’t have guessed something like this from him in a million years. But, yes, he indeed caused the death of over five hundred people last night.” He pursed his lips to try to control the anger bubbling inside of him. “Including almost you and Tommy. You and Tommy almost died last night.”

“About that…”

Oliver sighed, took two plates out of her cupboard, and dished up servings onto both of them. He placed the plates in front of them and sat down next to her at the kitchen table. “Yeah, about that. Why did you go to CNRI when I expressly asked you to stay away?”

“I…I thought I could get what we needed done and get out of there in time. We almost did….”

“Well, you almost got killed, Laurel. And you almost got Tommy killed as well.” He shoveled a forkful of food into his mouth as he waited for her reply.

“Oliver, I’m sorry. I…I tried to stay home, but then I thought of all my poor clients depending upon me, and I thought of you risking yourself, and wondered why I wasn’t doing the same…”

“Because it’s different, Laurel!”

“How is it different, Oliver? What makes your life more expendable than mine?”

Oliver raked his hands through his hair, trying to come up with an explanation. He always had difficulty putting feelings into words, and this time was no exception. “It just is, Laurel. I did things while I was gone…terrible things, things I need to do penance for. I signed up for this life, you didn’t.”

“Well, I want to. I want to help you, now that I know. You’ve done great things for the city over this past year, and I want to change things for the better as well.”

Oliver’s hand found its way to his forehead, where he put pressure on his temples with his index finger and thumb. He shook his head and then looked at Laurel. “I was afraid of this happening.”

“What?”

“You thinking you can become part of the mission.”

“Why not? Are you going to pull some sort of chauvinistic crap and tell me I can’t?”

“No, Laurel, it’s dangerous out there. It’s not as simple as putting a costume and mask on and looking for criminals. You…you could very well get killed out there.”

“I can take care of myself. Who got you and Tommy out of that mess with Adam at his bar anyway? All those years of karate and kickboxing classes have to start paying off some time.”

“It’s not the same…”

“Besides, you know I spent half my childhood thinking I was going to be a cop like Dad.”

“But you didn’t, Laurel. You…you’re not exactly the physical type.”

“Yeah, I may have decided not to become a cop because I didn’t like being called a model wannabe, or dealing with all the male chauvinism within the force, but with a mask on, it’ll be different. When I’m kicking a criminal’s butt, I don’t think they’ll care whether I’m pretty or a woman.”

Oliver didn’t know what to do. First he began to pace around the kitchen, then he sat back down again. “We’re also trying to begin a relationship again, Laurel. Or don’t you want that?”

Anger flashed in her eyes. “Of course I want it, you ass! Why can’t we have it all? Why can’t we have both?”

It slipped out of Oliver before he could stop it. “Because you and I are too much alike. We’re both too stubborn for our own good. I’m afraid we can’t have both.”

“Stubborn? You…?”

“That’s the other thing. I’ve changed since the island. It tore bits off of me, letting some of my true nature show through. Other times, it…I’m a different person, Laurel. One who can be very stubborn at times.”

“So…if I want a romantic relationship with you, I can’t help you fight crime? And if I want to make a difference in this city, I can’t be involved with you?”

“Laurel, I….”

“That is what you’re saying, isn’t it Oliver?”

Oliver suddenly flashed to all the fights they ever had. Laurel hadn’t changed. Her anger was always quick and fast-burning. And most of the time justified. As in this case. Oliver wasn’t sure he liked it, but…he really wasn’t sure as to all the reasons he didn’t like her taking up the vigilante mantle. At least, the non-chauvinistic ones, that is. 

Oliver looked at her and said softly, “I don’t want anything to happen to you. You too often rush into things without thinking, and you can not do that as a vigilante.”

“I can learn, Oliver.”

He sighed. “I hope so.” Looking at the clock on the wall, Oliver got a determined look on his face. “I got some things to do, but why don’t you meet me at Verdant at 6pm?”

Laurel looked at him, a question in her eyes. “I don’t feel like clubbing tonight, Oliver….”

“Um, my…hideout is underneath Verdant. In a hidden basement.”

Her lips formed a silent ‘oh’. Oliver got up, leaned over and kissed her. He would’ve pulled away, but Laurel grabbed his shoulders to bring him closer for another, deeper kiss. She then pulled away and looked into his eyes. “We will work this out, Oliver. Trust me.”

He nodded. “Bring some workout clothes,” he said as he went to the bedroom to find a shirt. Laurel sat in silence as she pulled her legs up under her and nibbled on a piece of toast. 

~~OQ~~LL~~OQ~~LL~~

The morning’s “discussion” had ended up surprising Laurel. She had to admit, she knew Oliver had changed. But she never really fully realized how much, until they were at opposite ends of a down-and-out quarrel. Could it be called their first “lovers’ quarrel”, this time around? She wasn’t sure how she liked it. 

True, their relationship before the yacht was mostly her telling him what to do. Most of the time. Unless he’d pull some passive-aggressive tactic, such as fooling around with some girl, when he ended up wishing to disagree with her. Which took several years for Laurel to understand that was what those “flings” really meant. Back then, all her friends wondered why she kept taking Oliver back every time he cheated on her. She was smart enough then to recognize why he was having the flings, but she wasn’t personally aware enough to change the way she related to him to prevent the same behavior from reoccurring. 

After he and Sara had supposedly been killed, Laurel spent the last several years mourning her sister’s death. Also, she had to admit, Oliver’s as well. Even though he had betrayed her. Even though she hated him, she also still loved him. But she hadn’t been quite as selfless as she could have. She felt like she needed to atone for sins she had committed while being upset at them both. Mostly things she should have done, good acts she should have volunteered for, instead of spending her time being bitter at two people who she thought were dead. 

Even though she worked at CNRI, it didn’t seem enough. There was so much injustice in this world, and she herself was getting frustrated at the little amount of progress she and Jo Ann had been able to make these past two years. The more she thought about it, finding about Oliver being the Hood now gave her the perfect opportunity to help fix what was wrong with the world. 

But what about a costume? What should she wear? One Halloween she had worn this leather bustier with fishnet stockings, a disguise which Oliver commented made her look like a sexy crimefighter. So…even though she had flippantly told Oliver she hated the fishnets when he mentioned it earlier this year, the more she thought about it, the more potential it had for being the perfect disguise. No one would certainly associate her with wearing such an outfit, that’s for sure. Add a mask, and she was set. Perhaps a bright blonde wig as well, to really make it as different from her as possible. 

Disguise down. Now to come up with an argument for Oliver. Somehow she knew he was probably going to still give her a fight about her joining his crusade full-time. But, couldn’t he get twice as much done if he had help? Hopefully, she will get a lot more information about everything tonight when she meets him. In his hideout, he said. Laurel smiled a little. I can hardly wait, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. Some progress made, possibly, with adding Laurel to Team Arrow. But with those two personalities, it’s not going to be easy. Thanks to highlander348 on FFN for the little bug in the ear about Laurel’s costume, which got me thinking in the first place regarding going the traditional route with it. And for WinterRain36 on FFN for input as well regarding how to describe the costume in words. I appreciate you both. 
> 
> I also appreciate everyone who reads my stories!!! And if you let me know what you think…makes my day!!! Maybe even my week. Hope to see you with the next chapter, and I sure hope you all are enjoying this AU story as much as I am. So much fun!!!! Thanks again.


	4. Laurel's Introduction to the World of Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful response towards the last chapter!! Always appreciated. And several reviews mentioned poor Tommy, of course. I should’ve mentioned him earlier in an AN. I am going to have him get a new girlfriend. Oh well. So…I got to think of a very good one for him, for he deserves only the best!!! But it may be a while…guess we just have to let this story go where it will…as I type that, several plot bunnies bounced out and began to wave it me. (Whew, finally!)
> 
> Without further ado, here's the next chapter. I like it, and so I dearly hope you will too. Especially if you are a Lauriver shipper!!!!

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I’m only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 

Previously: 

Looking at the clock on the wall, Oliver got a determined look on his face. “I got some things to do, but why don’t you meet me at Verdant at 6pm?”

Laurel looked at him, a question in her eyes. “I don’t feel like clubbing tonight, Oliver….”

“Um, my…hideout is underneath Verdant. In a hidden basement.”

Her lips formed a silent ‘oh’. Oliver got up, leaned over and kissed her. He would’ve pulled away, but Laurel grabbed his shoulders to bring him closer for another, deeper kiss. She then pulled away and looked into his eyes. “We will work this out, Oliver. Trust me.”

He nodded. “Bring some workout clothes,” he said as he went to the bedroom to find a shirt. Laurel sat in silence as she pulled her legs up under her and nibbled on a piece of toast. 

 

~~OQ~~LL~~

 

Laurel had spent the day getting the costume ready, and trying to keep her nerves within a tolerable level. She pulled up into the back parking lot of Verdant, got out of the car, and stopped for a moment. Oliver hadn’t told her where to meet him exactly. She decided to try the back employees’ door, and found it unlocked. 

As she walked into the semidarkness, Laurel reminded herself she had been here several times before, alone, in the day light, and there was never a reason to be afraid. Knowing that the Hood’s secret hideout was under Verdant, though, now gave it a more…sinister…air to the atmosphere. She shook herself and yelled for Oliver. 

“Right here, Laurel.”

She hadn’t noticed him coming up from behind her. I’m probably going to have to work on those observation skills. “I’m here, and ready to get started.”

She watched as Oliver’s face went through several expressions, and settled on his “patient” look. “Okay, first a few things. You probably know these, but I’m still going to say. No one, but no one, is to know about the hideout.”

Laurel swallowed a Well, duh and an eyeroll, only nodding her understanding. 

“The code is 091707 to the back secret door which leads to the downstairs.”

“That’s…”

Oliver bit his lower lip and nodded. “Yeah, that’s the date the yacht went down.” Shrugging, he said, “I know. A psychiatrist could have a heyday analyzing that.” He gave another half eye-roll, half shoulder shrug, his lips curling up in a self-depreciating smile. “Among everything else about me, I suppose.”

He began to lead her to the back of the bar. “The code is good for the hidden door in here, as well as to the door from the alley.” He stopped at a door, punched in numbers, and it opened to a dark passageway. The lights turned on revealed a long, staircase. 

Looking at her shoes, Oliver said, “Good, you’re wearing sneakers. Just remember, when you wear heels, these steps aren’t solid. Heels have been known to slip through the holes and get stuck.”

As they went down the stairs, Laurel began to look around and couldn’t believe what she saw. And then again, it was exactly what a superhero’s lair would look like, if she had ever had a reason to think about it. A table full of computers, another full of materials she assumed to make arrowheads, a display case for said arrowheads. Along the back was a mat-covered floor where she presumed was the work-out area. Looking upwards, she observed what looked like two posts hanging down, with brackets evenly spaced on each side. 

In answer to her unspoken question, Oliver said, “That’s what’s called a salmon ladder. It helps build muscle and endurance.”

He led her to the table with the computers and pulled out a chair, which she sat in gratefully. “Quite the place you have here.”

“Yes, well, Felicity helped me set up the computers, once she came on board.”

“Felicity?” A slight tremor of jealousy ran through her. 

“Oh, she works in IT at QC. I ended up recruiting her the night Mom shot me and I had nowhere else to turn.”

Laurel blinked several times. “What?”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “It’s going to take some time to get you caught up, I guess. Well, yeah, you heard about Mom getting ‘attacked’ by the Hood last month at QC…”

Laurel slapped her forehead. “With everything else going on, and the shock of it all, I haven’t had time to think through everything. OMG, Oliver…your own mother shot you! What were you doing going after your mother anyway?”

“Well, as you found out, Mom was involved with the Undertaking as well. With my investigations, we finally figured that out, and I needed information. She wasn’t going to give it to me, so I figured the Hood could scare it out of her. Instead, she got the drop on me, pulled out a gun, and shot me.”

Laurel shook her head as he continued. “I had nowhere else to turn, and Felicity was luckily working late that night, so I managed to crawl to her car and…she got one hell of a surprise that night. I had thought of recruiting her, but never would’ve done it that way, if given a choice.”

Realization dawned on her. “Oh! She’s the computer geek who was here the other night helping you with the internet. The thin blonde in the glasses….”

Oliver smiled. “Yes, that’s her.”

Laurel again examined Oliver. “The way you smiled…are you sure I have nothing to be jealous of, you and her?”

The color vanished from Oliver’s face. “No, Laurel, there’s nothing between Felicity and me. well, except for friendship. She’s…she’s just been such a breath of fresh air for me. She truly speaks her mind, looks at the world with optimism, and has truly helped me with my crusade. That’s all.” More softly he added, “There’s only been one woman for me since I’ve been back.”

Laurel considered his statement, then again looked at him with a skeptical look on her face. “Um, what about Helena and Mackenna?”

Oliver blushed a tinge of pink. “Well, you were with Tommy, and I thought you deserved him more than me…”

Laurel looked at him, and wondered whether she should let him off the hook. This year had certainly been one very confusing year, a rollercoaster of feelings regarding the man in front of her. Thinking about the options, she decided to forge ahead with this new relationship, and see where it takes them. Keeping all past relationships on the past. 

“As long as you’re only seeing me…we shall go from there then.”

Taking her hand, Oliver said, “Yes, I realized I can no longer stay away from you. That’s why I came to your house night before last. I…I figured since I was basically stopping what I came back to stop… I could be with you once again.” Continuing, he said in a softer tone, “And I promise I’m not the philandering playboy anymore. One woman at a time for me.” Clearing his throat, he said, “And…depending how this all goes, not only are you the only woman for me, now, but…hopefully always.”

Laurel noted what he’d said, but decided to not address the philandering issue any more at the moment. Or the forever aspect either. Now was not the time to address the status of their newly recreated relationship. It needed time to grow, to take root, before she’d examine that word ‘forever’. Instead she asked, “That was the only reason for the Hood? To stop Merlyn?”

“Well, it was in the beginning. And…what I was thinking about the night I came to you was that I would put down the hood….”

“No, you can’t stop being the Hood. You’ve been doing so much good.” Shaking her head, Laurel said, “I’m sorry. I’m now the one being selfish.” Searching his eyes, Laurel said, “If you really want to stop, I…I can certainly understand. You almost lost your life at least several times this year, and probably more that I don’t know about. So,” she took a breath and continued, despite what was crying within her inner being, “whatever you decide….”

“Part of me wishes I could hang up the hood, just so I could keep you out of it.” At Laurel’s sounds of disagreement, he hurried on. “Only because I don’t want you to get hurt. It’s not an easy life, Laurel. Not only the ‘risking your life’ part, but the ‘lying to your loved ones’ part. Your father can not know.”

“But Oliver…I think he now understands and accepts the Hood….”

“He is still a cop, Laurel. He is duty-bound to bring me in, if he knew. And if he found out you were also…that just might….”

Visions of her father’s reactions floated through Laurel’s mind. Horrified, she hurriedly agreed. “I see your point, Oliver. Yeah, the last thing I want is for him to find out. But…I’m willing to keep it all secret. To do whatever it takes to help this city. To help you.” 

Oliver sighed. “Okay, then. Just know, if you decide it’s too much, you can quit any time. No ‘I told you so’s’ and no reprisals.”

She smiled and nodded. He got up and said, “Let’s get started then.”

“With what?” she asked as she stood up as well. 

“With this.” Suddenly Oliver was behind her, an arm around her throat, trying to bring her to the ground. 

Laurel reacted from pure instinct. She threw her elbow into Oliver’s abdomen. He grunted but didn’t loosen his grip. She then brought her heel down hard on his foot. Oliver grunted and loosened his grip. Laurel then brought her hand up, about to punch him in the nose when he caught her wrist in an iron grip. She then twisted herself around and was about to kick him in the groin when Oliver cried, “Okay, okay. Stop!”

Laurel put her foot down slowly and gave him a cocky grin. “Oh, was that a test, perhaps?”

Oliver let go of his grip, stepped back and slowly looked Laurel up and down. “Yes, fairly impressive. For an amateur.” He gave her a cocky grin.

“An amateur, huh?” Laurel flung herself at him, meaning to tackle him to the ground, but he handily avoided her, but caught her with an arm around her waist before she could fall to the ground. “Yes. And please remember that, so you don’t try anything like this on your own before I say you’re ready.” He placed her on her feet and looked lovingly at her. “Yes, please don’t try anything on your own. I know how you tend to be, Laurel.” 

It took everything she had in her, but Laurel bit back the angry retort she was about to say. That chauvinistic jerk. But her heart melted at the look he gave her. He never looked at me like that before the island. He’s looking at me like I’m the most priceless thing in the world, the only thing he truly treasures. How could I be mad at that?

“I’ll try, Oliver. I only want to help, as much and as soon as I can.”

“I know, but…like I say, I worry about you taking orders from me, or not taking orders when I want you to, could put a strain on our new relationship. And I only want our relationship to work.”

Laurel reached out and cupped his cheek. “How much you’ve changed, Oliver Queen.”

He looked down and whispered, “For better or worse.”

She moved her hand to her chin and lifted his head to look at her. “For much better, Oliver. Much better.” She then claimed his lips in a soul-searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s this chapter? Still holding up to the promise of the previous ones, I hope. If you like, please let me know what you think. Really, truly does feed the Muse and makes her happy enough to write some more. Hopefully you'll return for the next chapter for more Lauriver goodness!!!


	5. The Arrow Team Finds Out about Laurel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who’ve read and reviewed so far, and thank you for returning to this chapter. Hope you enjoy all the Lauriver goodness!!!

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I’m only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 

Previously: 

He placed her on her feet and looked lovingly at her. “Yes, please don’t try anything on your own. I know how you tend to be, Laurel.” 

It took everything she had in her, but Laurel bit back the angry retort she was about to say. That chauvinistic jerk. But her heart melted at the look he gave her. He never looked at me like that before the island. He’s looking at me like I’m the most priceless thing in the world, the only thing he truly treasures. How could I be mad at that?

Laurel reached out and cupped his cheek. “How much you’ve changed, Oliver Queen.”

He looked down and whispered, “For better or worse.”

She moved her hand to her chin and lifted his head to look at her. “For much better, Oliver. Much better.” She then claimed his lips in a soul-searing kiss. 

 

~~OQ~~LL~~

 

The passion between them ignited quickly, leading them to almost forgetting where they were. The world shrunk until it consisted of only the two of them as they lost themselves in each other and their newly reignited love for each other. Neither registered the back door opening and two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs, two voices carrying on a conversation, until the newcomers reached the bottom step and let out gasps of surprise at finding a newcomer in their secret lair. 

“Oliver!” both Felicity and Diggle yelled at the same time. 

Oliver and Laurel pulled apart, Laurel turning slightly pink as she quickly buttoned up and rearranged her blouse. Oliver attempted to regain his sense of place, staring at his two partners as if he’d never seen them before. 

“Oh, my, and the last time I thought I’d walked in on a thing!” Felicity began a ramble. “I mean, maybe you should have hung a sock on the door or something, Oliver, so we’d know not to interrupt. But, then again, what’s Laurel doing down here in the first place? This must mean…I mean, when did she…did you tell her about…you know…”

“Oliver, come on, Man, wake up. I guess there’s a few things you didn’t have time to tell us about,” Dig interrupted Felicity to stop her babble and add his own comment. 

Laurel looked up at Oliver as she remained sitting, waiting for him to take the lead in the explaining. She reached out and grasped Oliver’s hand to ground him. Oliver shook his head, gave Laurel a smile, and gently removed his hand. He walked over to his teammates. 

“Yeah, I…um, yes, there have been a few developments over the past few days.”

Looking at Laurel, Felicity mumbled, “There sure have.”

Rising to her feet, Laurel walked over, held out her hand to Felicity, and said, “Nice to see you again, Felicity. Guess I now know where that internet router you were helping Oliver with is located.”

Staring at Laurel, Felicity took a moment, but then grasped Laurel’s hand and shook it. “Um, yeah, I guess. Why are you here?” Turning pink herself, Felicity shook her head. “Of course, we know why you’re here, we walked in on it.” Shaking her head again, she sighed. “I apologize, Laurel. Probably Oliver hasn’t told you, but I have a problem with not having a mind to mouth filter. Things often come out of my mouth before I realize it so I end up saying a lot of inappropriate remarks.”

Laurel gave a little smile acknowledging Felicity’s apology as she turned towards Diggle. “Hello again, Mr. Diggle.”

“Call me Dig, Diggle or John.” Turning to Oliver, he once again asked, “So, Oliver, what happened?” Leaning closer to Oliver, Dig said in a lower tone, “I do hope this doesn’t end up like Helena.”

Laurel shot Oliver a questioning glance. Oliver’s cheekbones turned a little pink as he stuttered, “I’ll explain later, Laurel.” Continuing as he looked back at Dig, Oliver said, “Well, two nights ago, I decided to…well, I came to a decision that I no longer wanted to deny my feelings for Laurel anymore. So I went to her house, and…she graciously took me back…and…I told her about the Arrow before I went to fight Malcolm two nights ago. Because I wanted her to know the truth if anything happened to me. I decided I no longer wanted any secrets between us.”

“It’s basically your secret and you can share it with anyone you want, but it would be appreciated giving us a heads-up before you do,” Dig said, clearly not hiding his disapproval with the younger man.

“Sorry, Dig, the Undertaking had me so…shell-shocked I wasn’t really thinking straight. And nearly losing Laurel, as well as Tommy, just cemented my resolve not to live with ‘maybes” anymore.”

Dig appeared to accept it, but he turned away, getting very absorbed in the arrowheads lying on the table. 

“Okay, so she knows. Why is she down here?”

Oliver cleared his throat. “Since neither of you know Laurel like I do you probably aren’t aware of her fighting skills. They’re rough, but with practice…”

Diggle threw an arrow head down. “Hell, no, Oliver, not again. It’s bad enough she knows our secret, but what if your relationship goes south. I mean, she’s a lawyer and her dad’s a cop. And you were worried about Felicity and I giving you up? Why wouldn’t you be more cautious in this case?”

Laurel walked over to Diggle, anger blazing in her eyes. “I get you hardly know me. And it might be because you’re uncertain given Oliver’s romantic history, but I’m not just some girl. Oliver and I have a history together. He’s changed in five years, and so have I. I’m no longer the selfish girl who wants her boyfriend to always agree with her, or think I have to guide him in the ways of life.” Approaching Dig, she continued. “You don’t have anything to fear from me. My father and I have been on opposite sides regarding the Arrow almost since the beginning. And I really don’t relish him ever knowing, especially since I’m going to join you in the cause.”

“Why, Laurel? It’s not a walk in the park, it’s dangerous.”

“Because I’ve always wanted to ‘save the world’ as my sister often teased me. You can be sure Oliver wouldn’t let me out there until he thinks I’m ready.” She looked over at Oliver, catching his eye and giving him a smile. “We’ve already discussed it.” She extended a hand towards Dig. “I’d appreciate any type of advice and help you’re willing to give me. And I hope you’ll accept me as part of the team. I simply want to help.”

After considering her words, Dig took her hand and shook it. “As long as you don’t go crazy like Helena.”

“Again, Helena. What happened with her anyway?” She shot a glance at Oliver, expecting an answer from him this time.

Felicity leaned over the computers. “Don’t worry, Laurel. I’ll tell you all about Oliver’s crazy ex-girlfriend, as Dig likes to call her, sometime over coffee.”

Oliver threw up his hands in disgust. “Okay, now that you both have teased me to death….”

Felicity smiled sweetly at him. “Oh, you so do deserve it, bud. Next time, let us know before you bring anyone new down here, okay?”

Oliver rolled his eyes but gave her a smile. “Message received, Felicity, message received." Walking towards Laurel and placing an arm around here, he looked at Dig and asked, “I was beginning to teach Laurel some fighting techniques….”

Felicity muttered, “Sure you were.”

Oliver chose to ignore her remark. “Before you two arrived. Why don’t you and I spar a while with sticks, Dig, to give Laurel a demonstration?” Turning towards Felicity, he asked, “Can you start some scans and see what you can find regarding the newest bank heists happening the past few weeks?” 

Felicity nodded as she sat behind her computers, while Dig walked towards the workout area. Oliver grabbed a chair as he walked Laurel and him past it. When they had reached the mats, he set the chair up. “My lady,” he said as he bowed and gestured toward the chair. Laurel smiled and shook her head. “Guess you still have a bit of the playful Ollie in you yet.”

“You do have a knack of bringing it out in me.” Oliver winked at her as he turned towards Dig and the work-out area. 

Laurel settled into the chair as she watched the two men begin to spar. She was amazed to see the sticks fly so fast, and their ability to block each other’s strikes. However, she wondered how simply watching them would help her gain such ability. I suppose to acquaint me on different ways to fight criminals, she thought to herself. 

Laurel couldn’t help but wonder if she was expected to learn how to fight with sticks before she was going to be allowed to join Oliver on the streets. She wasn’t even familiar with the type of fighting they were doing. 

Suddenly, Oliver was able to reach down and bring Dig down to the ground by pulling his legs out from under him. He gave Laurel a cocky smile and said, “Are you ready to give it a try, Laurel?”

“I don’t know, Oliver. Are you going to teach me how to fight with sticks? When do we carry sticks out there in the field anyway?”

“They are sometimes called bo-staffs, and they do make quite effective weapons. Such fighting also increases dexterity and hand-to-eye coordination.”

Diggle, sensing Laurel’s hesitation, offered, “Maybe this first day, Oliver, she wants to practice those skills she already has.”

Oliver got a gleam in his eye. “Laurel, why don’t you spar with Dig for a while? Show him what you can do.”

Dig threw Oliver a glance, wondering if this was the best thing to do, but Laurel jumped up. “Sounds good.”

Laurel faced Dig, alternating her weight from one foot to the other. Dig began to circle the work area, looking for an advantage, while Laurel kept her eye on him. She was anxious but also eager to make a good impression. 

“Laurel, if you’re not ready for this….” Dig began, but stopped when Laurel got him in a head lock. Of course, he was able to flip her over his back and loosened her hold when she wasn’t expecting it. 

As he offered her a hand, she rose with her usual grace, even though she clearly had the air knocked out of her. After she had recollected herself, Laurel asked, “Let’s try that again.”

As he watched his best friend and his “girl” spar, Oliver didn’t know what to think. He still wasn’t totally convinced including Laurel in his mission was the right road to take, but since Laurel was determined he will follow her direction, no matter where it would go. Who knew? Perhaps it might be the best idea he’d had yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the encouragement this story has received, and I hope you will return for more. There are so many possibilities for a changed season 2 with this story. Especially how Isabel will fit in. I do have some possible ideas for that woman. See you soon!!!


	6. Laurel Begins to Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for returning, and for all the kudos, comments and follows!!! Here’s the next chapter.

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I’m only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 

Revised 09/16/18

Previously: 

As he watched his best friend and his “girl” spar, Oliver didn’t know what to think. He still wasn’t totally convinced including Laurel in his mission was the right road to take, but since Laurel was determined he will follow her direction, no matter where it would go. Who knew? Perhaps it might be the best idea he’d had yet. 

~~OQ~~LL~~

 

After Laurel ended up on the mats for the third time in a row, Oliver decided to call the end of practice for the night. Knowing Laurel, she was too stubborn to ask for leniency, even if she was aching, so he would allow her to save face and prevent her from hurting herself. 

Dig offered a hand to Laurel and assisted her to a standing position. Oliver walked over to the two and offered a fresh towel to Laurel, who took it gratefully. Wiping her face, Laurel asked Oliver, “What did you think?”

“You did great, Laurel.” Looking at Dig, he asked, “What did you think, Dig?” Oliver didn’t want to put the man on the spot, but he also knew Dig would be honest. Perhaps his reply would be heavily influenced by diplomacy but he would be honest. 

Studying Laurel impersonally, Dig nodded. “Yes, she did very well, for the first day. I can see she’s had some training.”

Laurel said with a small smile, “So, you change your mind from what you said earlier?”

Dig smiled at her. “Well, I still reserve judgement overall, but I think, if you continue to work as hard as you did today, you can become a very good asset to the team.” Dig shuffled his feet for a moment. “As long as you have thought this through completely, and not simply under some romantic notion.”

Laurel’s face lost her joyful look. The look replacing it was one Oliver knew well and had learned to respect and fear. “Dig, like I told you, I’m not just some sorry romantic who wants to chase her boyfriend around. I have thought about this. And I am serious.” Oliver saw her regain some control over her temper and, in a lower voice, she added, “Despite the suddenness of all this, I have given it serious thought.”

Dig held out a hand to her. “Okay, I apologize. I didn’t mean anything negative. I simply want to make sure you have thought this through.”

Laurel nodded at Dig, shook his extended hand, then turned to Oliver. Giving him a smile, she said, “I got something to show you. A new outfit. You wait here, and I’ll be back.”

She grabbed her gym bag and left to get changed. Despite Dig’s comments, Laurel still wanted to share the outfit with them. perhaps it’ll change Dig’s mind regarding her seriousness regarding this. 

When she returned, the men were quietly discussing the plans for the next day. The conversation stopped suddenly when both men’s attention was drawn to her. She felt a blush begin on her face when Oliver swallowed deeply, then traveled the length of her body and returned to her eyes, almost as a second thought. 

Instead of a conservative suit, Laurel was wearing a black leather, tight-fitting bustier leotard which showcased her breasts to full advantage, and a short black leather jacket. Instead of slacks or a skirt, Laurel’s long, toned legs wore fishnet stockings, which ended with cuffed mid-length black boots with one-inch heels and yellow buckles running down their sides. Capping the outfit, she wore a bright blonde wig, with a domino mask. 

Dig cocked an eyebrow. “Whoa, girl! That outfit is certainly….” After searching for a word, he said, “Well, they’ll probably wouldn’t be looking at your face.”

“I was thinking the outfit should be something which would be opposite from what I normally wear. If people see me as a dodgy, stuffy lawyer, never wearing sexy clothes, hopefully they’ll not suspect me under an outfit like this.”

Oliver appeared to have difficulty meeting her eyes. “Oliver, what do you think?” she asked, suddenly unsure about her choice. 

“It’s certainly something I wouldn’t think you would dare wear in public.”

“Don’t you recognize it though?”

Oliver attempted to look at her a second time, more dispassionately, and the memory of the college Halloween party occurred to him. He smiled as he gave a nod of recognition. “Oh yeah, the fishnets.”

Turning towards Dig, Laurel explained. “I was dared to wear a shocking outfit, so I wore something like this our freshman year at the Halloween party. Ironically, Oliver said I looked like a sexy crime fighter.”

“I think I meant it was like those campy superhero shows from the 1970’s with the women wearing the low-cut outfits.”

Laurel rolled her eyes. “Besides that cliché, something like this is easy to fight in, and offers some protection while not inhibiting my high kicks.”

Oliver gave the outfit another clinical assessment. “Why don’t you wear it first thing tomorrow evening, and we’ll test it out while sparring?”

Laurel nodded, smiling, and went to change with a bounce in her step, giving her a look of ten years younger. Diggle turned smiling to Oliver. “I think you made your girl happy.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know if it’ll also distract me out on the field. But I can’t give that as a reason to change her mind.”

“She might really show you her new moves if you did, that’s for sure,” Diggle said, not able to resist the temptation to tease his friend. 

Oliver winked and lifted an eyebrow in agreement. “Well, you can take off if you want. I’ll walk Laurel out.”

Diggle gave him a smirk and took off saying he’ll see them tomorrow night, same time. Oliver sat down in one of their office chairs and leaned back, deep in thought while waiting for Laurel. 

 

~~OQ~~LL~~OQ~~LL~~

 

As the days passed, and Laurel continued to come to the Lair every day, Oliver could tell Diggle was beginning to accept her as part of the team. He knew the older man was holding back judgement until she hit the streets with them her first night. However, Dig was beginning to be impressed with how quickly Laurel was catching on to some of the moves and fighting techniques. Oliver still had some reservations about Laurel’s choice of outfit, but he had to admit it didn’t impede her ability to fight well. However, he continued to worry how she was going to react when out in the field. 

Oliver knew Laurel’s motives were true, and her determination was as strong as always, but…one thing about Laurel worried him. Occasionally, her perfectionistic attitude interfered with her performance with various activities throughout their lives. Time and again, over the years, Oliver observed her getting lost in her head when she first attempted something new, which then would often interfere with the quality of her performance. Occasionally it would even cause her to freeze, something Oliver did not want to happen while in the field. 

Oliver was concerned with how he could prevent such an occurrence from happening here, for a mistake out in the field, a hesitancy on her part, could end up in serious injury to her or someone else And Oliver did not want that to happen. However, whenever Oliver had approached her with this idea of her perfectionism in the past, Laurel always responded with defensiveness, even when time would prove him correct. He doubted she had learned how to handle that particular personality trait over the years.

He still had some time to figure it out, for Laurel was still learning fighting techniques. But…time was quickly running short, and he still didn’t know how to broach the subject to her. Oliver wished Sara, her sister, was there to help talk to her. However, Sara was dead because of him. Lost in the ocean, after his friend Slade had knocked her unconscious and she floated out to sea. Again. 

But…such self-blaming thoughts weren’t something he had shared with anyone since he’s been back. And he didn’t intend to now. Or ever. Oliver was determined to not allow such memories to interfere with his life now. Especially with Laurel in his life, both as Oliver and as the Hood. Or should he say Arrow, for he’s been thinking of changing his vigilante name. He never really liked ‘Hood’, for it brought to his mind a criminal and not a hero. Of course, he didn’t consider himself a hero either, but ‘Arrow’ seemed more appropriate. 

As his relationship with Laurel progressed, his relationship with Tommy was much slower in being repaired. One night when Laurel wasn’t there with them, the rest of the team met at Big Belly Burger for supper. Oliver was in the middle of an animated but friendly discussion with Dig and Felicity when someone touched his arm. 

Looking up into the face of his friend, Oliver was surprised when Tommy asked if he could join them. After saying hello to Dig, Tommy turned his attention to Felicity. 

“And who is this beautiful blonde with you tonight, Oliver? She must’ve taken pity on you, hanging out with the likes of you,” Tommy said, with a wink at Felicity, who made room for him next to her in the booth. 

“Well, now, Tommy, is that how you talk about me, your oldest friend?” Oliver asked, even though he was happy Tommy was teasing him like they used to. 

Felicity piped in, “Well, I have to agree with your handsome friend on this point, Oliver.”

Tommy gave her his hand. “Hi, I’m Tommy Merlyn. This one,” nodding his head at Oliver, “may have told you something about me.”

Felicity smiled a bright smile. “I wouldn’t hold it against you.”

Wriggling his eyebrows, Tommy said, “The night is young. Perhaps we’ll discuss later what you will and won’t hold against me.”

Felicity’s face turned a light pink as Diggle and Oliver groaned and she pulled her hand away. Diggle said, “That line could be older than me, even, Merlyn.”

“Yeah, and Felicity isn’t the type of woman you should use your smarmy pick-up lines on,” Oliver said, shaking his head at Tommy’s antics. 

Catching Felicity’s gaze, Tommy said, “I do apologize, miss, I’m simply in awe of your beauty I forget my manners.” He pantomimed taking off a hat and bowing to her. 

Felicity said, “I’m Felicity Smoak, before we get much further. Or before you dig yourself into a deeper hole.”

“Burn, Merlyn, burn,” Oliver said with a grin. 

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Ms. Smoak, how do you know these nimrods from anyway?”

As Felicity was beginning to explain their connection, the waitress arrived to take Tommy’s order. The meal continued after that. Without realizing it, Oliver was happy to see Tommy so relaxed and enjoying their company. At the end of the meal, Tommy agreed to help in the lair as needed. Oliver was also pleased with a possible connection being made between Tommy and Felicity. Perhaps Felicity could have a good influence upon his friend and mend his broken heart. Time would tell.

 

~~OQ~~LL~~OQ~~LL~~

 

As the weeks passed, Oliver was pleased with the progress Laurel was making in both her fighting skills and controlling her impulsivity while fighting. She was doing well in developing her own style of fighting, more of a street-type fighting style than a martial arts style. It was definitely all her own. 

One night an alarm went off in a small convenience store, closed for the night. Since the Undertaking, Oliver had decided to help the police department get control of the increased crime happening, especially in the damaged Glades. Because of her progress, Oliver decided Laurel was as ready as she’d ever would be to go into the field the first time. To his surprise, Diggle agreed. The plan, once the team got there, was for Oliver and Laurel to enter by the side door of the store, with Diggle keeping watch in the back. 

Laurel followed Oliver, trying to be vigilant like he’d taught her, sweeping the area with her eyes, constantly being aware of the surroundings. They entered the main room of the small store to find the crooks breaking into the small safe under the main counter. Two were behind the counter while three others were grabbing various items off the shelves as well. 

Upon Oliver’s declaration of “you have failed this city,” the crooks dropped what they were doing and attacked the two vigilantes. Oliver battled three of the crooks, helping to take them down with his karate kicks and punches. Meanwhile, as one of the men flew at her to grab her, Laurel bent down suddenly causing the crook to fly over her shoulder, and the other crook she was able to block his punch and knock him out with two punches. However, when she allowed herself a moment of self-congratulations, the first man snuck behind her, getting her in a head lock. Before he could call out to Oliver to surrender, her instincts took over and, bringing her head back as forcefully as she could, Laurel connected with his nose, inflicting pain. He let his hold loosen, enabling Laurel to step on his foot with her foot. The crook bent over and she provided the piece le resistance of delivering a karate chop to the back of his neck. She breathed an air of relief when the man collapsed on the floor. 

Oliver was busy capturing the other three, then turned around to find Laurel had fought well. He threw her several lengths of rope and they proceeded to tie up the criminals. They then heard sirens in the distance. 

“We better leave. I really don’t want Lance to catch a glimpse of us anytime soon,” Oliver tells Laurel as he led her out the door to join Diggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the beginning of going into completely new territory, exploring what the summer could’ve been like if Tommy hadn’t been killed, Laurel and Oliver hadn’t broken up, and Oliver hadn’t run off to Lian Yu. Sigh. It is fun, though, even if it is a little scary, venturing into this new territory. So, I thank all of you who are reading, following and favoring, and also those who encourage me with their reviews and PM’s. 
> 
> Oh, and Tommy is now on his way to having a girlfriend…I changed my mind about creating a new character. We shall see what mischief he and Felicity can get into as well. 
> 
> Any fans out there of the show Lois and Clark? Again, I’m reminded of that show with Dig’s remark of “Well, they’ll probably wouldn’t be looking at your face,” re: Laurel’s costume. (His mother said it while Clark is looking at himself in the new suit) Sigh. (I miss that show). 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and hopefully reviewing. See you next chapter!!!


	7. A Summer of Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for returning to this story. It has been so fun to write (most of the time at least, ha!). I love the idea of coming up with an alternative Season Two with Laurel an active part of Team Arrow. 
> 
> So, I do thank you all for continuing to read this story and to encourage me onwards. And for your patience. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I’m only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 

Cross-posted on AO3 and FFN.

 

If he’d look back at this summer, Oliver would say he couldn’t have predicted all which would occur. Beginning with his mother. To the surprise of no one, she had been charged with conspiracy of murder, and was denied bail. Malcolm Merlyn would’ve been charged as well, but of course he had died at the hand of the Arrow. At least according to law enforcement. 

Walter had taken over as CEO, in spite of his divorce with Moira. Luckily, he hadn’t allowed any bitterness to exist between them, and so he had willingly accepted the position. However, over the course of the summer, many problems beset the company, placing it in danger of being overtaken by any interested competitor. 

Meanwhile, as the summer passed by, Laurel’s fighting skills continued to improve in the Arrow lair. Oliver took pains not to overwhelm her with learning new skills, beginning first with building upon her street fighting skills. He then decided to introduce her to the use of bo-staffs, figuring it would augment her fighting style. 

Oliver watched as Laurel threw herself into learning this new skill, like she did with everything she ever wanted to do. He’d always known Laurel to be a force to be reckoned with. With learning the bo-staff, she was understandably clumsy at first, getting accustomed to the feeling of the bo-staffs. Slowly but surely, she progressed in using them. Laurel didn’t say, but Oliver could tell she preferred boxing versus the bo-staffs, but he reinforced the importance of developing different fighting skills, to have a variety of choices to fit the circumstances. 

There was another change in Laurel’s life. Despite her wishes, Laurel and Jo Anne really had no other choice but to give up their law practice in the Glades. With the overwhelming damage in that part of the Glades, there was no way for them to raise the money to rebuild. Jo Anne decided to move to Coast City to work with one of her brothers in his law practice, and so Laurel took up the offer from the District Attorney’s office to join their fight. 

As Laurel’s life was changing, so were Tommy and Felicity’s lives as well as their relationship developed. Tommy quickly became a nice surprise for Felicity. She herself hadn’t expected to find love while helping a vigilante fight crime, but in fact she did. Tommy brought out a lightness in her she had lost somewhere along the way, something that had been lost when her college boyfriend Cooper had died. 

One refreshing aspect of their relationship was the fact she didn’t have to hide anything from him. If she had to cancel a date, she didn’t have to come up with a cover story. Tommy may not always like it, but he understood. He refused to keep her company most nights she spent in the Lair, even though his relationship with Oliver was slowly being rebuilt and his objections about Oliver’s vigilantism were slowly disappearing. 

After a few months, Tommy decided to spend the evening in the Lair, his desire to be with Felicity overcoming any remaining anger or discomfort with Oliver and Laurel. Before the team went out for patrol, they sparred against each other. Laurel was becoming more and more comfortable with sparring with Digg and Oliver at the same time. She had thought Oliver crazy the first time he suggested it, but he convinced her to at least give it a try. The ending result wasn’t as bad as she had feared; she actually held her own, for at least several minutes. 

This night she could tell Tommy was impressed as she took the two men on. She was able to hold her own, and even was able to sweep Dig’s legs from under him. Of course, she was so happily surprised she lost her focus for a moment, allowing Oliver to tackle her to the ground. 

“Wow, Laurel, you sure are doing well,” Tommy told her. 

“You want to take her on, Tommy?” Oliver asked. 

Laurel rolled her eyes at him, and Tommy shook his head. “No thanks. Laurel was able to beat me up before your training, so now, I wouldn’t stand a chance.”

Laurel, having left the sparring ring, slugged Tommy lightly on his upper arm as she grabbed a water bottle and took several swallows. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she told him, “I don’t think so, Tommy.”

“You forget how you wiped the floor with Max Fuller’s men at Poison last fall?”

“Yeah, Laurel, you were very impressive then,” Oliver said as he placed an arm around Laurel’s shoulder. 

Laurel smiled up into Oliver’s eyes. “Why, thank you, sir.” She then pecked a kiss on the cheek. 

“My eyes, my eyes,” Tommy teased, covering his eyes with one hand. 

“Tommy!” Felicity admonished. 

“What? Are you lonely all the way over there?” Tommy sprinted over to Felicity sitting behind the computers and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. 

“Oh, you!” Felicity said as her face turned a bright red. Tommy then grabbed her, dipping her backwards and kissing her. 

When Tommy brought her upright, Felicity met Oliver’s eyes. Oliver nodded slightly at her, and she looked down momentarily. 

“Merlyn, you never change,” Oliver said, walking up and slugging him on the back. 

“Why should I? The ladies love me,” Tommy said with a defiant toss of his head. 

As Laurel and Felicity groaned in protest, Oliver said, “See Merlyn, these two fine young women here disagree.”

“Isn’t it about time for you guys to go out and catch some bad guys, leaving me here with my girlfriend?” 

Dig had been quietly observing the teasing going on with a good-natured smile on his face. Rising from the chair he had taken when their sparring had finished, he said, “The boy is correct, Oliver. We should get going.”

Oliver took up his water bottle and grabbed his bow in his characteristic flourish. “Of course. Let’s get going.”

 

~~OQ~~LL~~OQ~~LL~~

 

One night when it was just the two of them, Oliver and Laurel came across a young woman being assaulted. Before they could reach the group, however, a blur in black had jumped down in front of the two assailants and beat them unconscious. 

Oliver grabbed her by the arm. “Who are you?”

As the woman attempted to throw Oliver over her shoulder, Oliver shook her off. She took advantage of this to send a rappelling cable up to the building above and suddenly she disappeared from Oliver and Laurel’s sight. 

Laurel asked in wonder, “Who was that?”

“I guess that is the Woman in Black who has apparently been saving women from being assaulted in the Glades.”

“Why haven’t I heard anything about her at work, I wonder.”

“The police are probably trying to keep it quiet until they’ve gathered more information about her. Or caught her.”

“But of course, Felicity has been gathering information, right?”

“Yes, so far there have been five different sightings in the past two weeks. However, we haven’t heard anything from the streets regarding her identity or where we can find her.”

“She sure surprised you with that trick arrow she had.”

Oliver flashed her a smile. “Excuse me for not knowing I wasn’t the only one in town with trick arrows.” He quickly turned serious. “Now that I know she has such things, I’ll be prepared to catch her.”

For a week, they waited to catch a glimpse of the Woman in Black or another opportunity to apprehend her. Oliver even contemplated setting a trap for her. However, before he could, they came upon her stopping two other possible rapists. As she was involved with knocking the two men out, Oliver positioned himself in place and shot a rope arrow at the Woman in Black. Before she could cut through the rope, Oliver fired another one which was of stronger rope. 

Laurel ran up to Oliver as he approached the woman. Through a voice modulator the Woman in Black told them, “If you don’t let me go, your lives will never be the same again.”

Oliver told her, “No I think your life will be different.” He ripped off her mask and gasped loudly. Laurel cried out as well as she observed who was under the mask. 

“How is this possible, Sara? I saw you die.” 

 

~~OQ~~LL~~OQ~~LL~~

 

As life was progressing without major difficulty for Team Arrow, besides Mrs. Queen being in jail, they couldn’t be blamed for not knowing that trouble was brewing below the surface. 

Oliver had an enemy who was about to reenter his life, seemingly returning from the dead. Someone who began as a friend but who ended up an enemy who had attempted to kill him. Who had threatened his entire family and friends, and for which Oliver decided to kill him with an arrow. 

However, because of a secret army formula which Slade had been injected with, Slade hadn’t died. Oliver wasn’t aware of this fact because an explosion had knocked him unconscious, and a woman named Amanda Waller had rescued him before he could drown and brought him to Hong Kong. 

In the years since Slade had swam to the shore, and made his way to the United States via Hong Kong, he had amassed a fortune by working as an assassin for hire. He wondered what had happened to the young man of whom he had sworn vengeance. He figured that Oliver’s dumb luck would’ve ran out years ago. Instead, he was surprised to hear, one day, of the miraculous rescue of the playboy Oliver Queen rescued from a ‘deserted’ island. That description made Slade chuckle for a few seconds. ‘Deserted’, indeed. 

In his travels around the world, acting as an assassin-for-hire, Slade had met a young businesswoman whose hatred for the Queen family rivaled his own. Slade made an agreement with her, accepting her assistance in bringing the Queen family down. Thus, Isabel Rochev became part of the plan to bring down Oliver Queen and his family. 

It had taken them a year to place Isabel Rochev into a position to enter Oliver Queen’s life. Slade had told Isabel, “He wouldn’t know what hit him.”

“Of course, I’ve told you, Slade, it’s his mother’s reaction I’m more concerned with.”

“You have your motives, and I have mine. Luckily, they dovetail in such a way that’ll bring havoc and despair to both the Kid and his mother, I promise you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my weaving in items from Season 2 canon and changing them accordingly to include Laurel and Tommy. It took some work and some wrangling, so I apologize, but I finally did get it done, with your encouragement with reviews and PM’s. I thank you for your continued interest, and hope you will let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	8. Two Sisters Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for returning once again to this story. Hope you like this new chapter!

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

Previously posted on FFN.

 

Previously:

Laurel ran up to Oliver as he approached the woman. Through a voice modulator the Woman in Black told them, "If you don't let me go, your lives will never be the same again."

Oliver told her, "No I think your life will be different." He ripped off her mask and gasped loudly. Laurel cried out as well as she observed who was under the mask. 

"How is this possible, Sara? I saw you die."

 

~~OQ~~LL~~OQ~~

 

All Laurel could do was look between her sister, being restrained in ropes like some sort of criminal, and her boyfriend, who had just said he'd watched her sister die. "Wait, Oliver, you said she drowned the night the Gambit sank. In the middle of the ocean. How can she be alive?"

Oliver looked at the love of his life and wondered how he was going to explain this. Whether he should. But he did decide to always tell Laurel the truth, now that she knew about the Hood. It left the biggest, scariest thing to tell her - his five years away. He simply wasn't sure how she would take it all.

"Ollie, you mean you haven't told her everything? Why does that not surprise me," Sara said with a wry smile.

Oliver sent her a hardened look. "Laurel, I'll tell you about it. But for now," he walked over to Sara as he was about to untie her.

"Wait, Oliver," Laurel said. "Shouldn't we get the truth out of Sara first before we untie her."

"What? You think I'll run away?" Sara said, a look of surprise on her face as if she couldn't believe her very own sister didn't trust her.

"Well, how long have you been in town and haven't told us you were here? Heck, even alive? What will our parents think?" Laurel asked her sister with all the unrestrained bitterness within her. "Or even what you've been doing since you've been here and why you're dressed like that."

"Maybe it's why I haven't told them. I haven't quite figured out how to tell them," Sara said, a look of sadness crossing her face before she gave Laurel a look of reproach. "I could ask the same about you, however."   
Shooting Oliver a look of angry, Sara asked, "How dare you bring her along with you as a vigilante, Ollie? I thought you cared for her more than that to get her involved with this crazy idea."

Oliver cleared his throat. "Regarding the reason why I 'allowed' her to do this with me, Sara, have you ever tried to keep Laurel from doing something she wanted to do? And regarding what to tell your parents, how about 'hey Mom and Dad. Guess what? I'm alive.' I'd think it would be a good beginning."

"With my father, Ollie? You think so? You really think it would go over well?" Sara asked, allowing all her skepticism to be heard.

After a moment Oliver shrugged. "Maybe you do have a point."

"Oliver!" admonished the other Lance daughter. "He wouldn't be that bad."

"Have you met our father, Laurel? Tell me, how has he acted towards Ollie since he's been back?"

Laurel remained silent for a moment then shook her head. "That's different, Sara. He hates Ollie. He still loves you. You're still his favorite."

"I'm not sure about that, Laurel—"

"Why don't we save the sibling rivalry for another time? Sara, what exactly are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Ollie, do you really want to have this conversation out in public, on top of a roof, while all of us are in costume?"

Oliver considered their options. He also had his doubts whether Sara would stay in their company long enough to answer all their questions. He knew for certain she wasn't ready to confide everything to her sister at the moment, if ever.

"What guarantee do we have you're not going to escape before talking to us?"

"I guess you just have to trust me, I suppose. Because it certainly would attract unwanted attention if by-standers catch a glimpse of a bound vigilante being led by two others."

Oliver said to Laurel, "She's right," as he began to untie her.

"Well, lead on, McGruff," Sara said once she was free.

Oliver led the way to where he and Laurel had hidden their cycles. "I suppose you can ride with me, Sara."

"Why don't you let me drive?" Sara asked with a cheeky grin.

"Have you been following us and know where our lair is?" Laurel asked.

Sara shrugged. "I mainly asked to get under Oliver's skin."

"I would strongly advise not doing that, Sara, at least for tonight." Oliver walked over to his Ducati. "Get on."

Sara shrugged again and sauntered over to Oliver and got on the bike behind him. Laurel rolled her eyes and got on her bike and followed Oliver as he took off.

Laurel had been tempted to pull ahead of Oliver and expend her angry energy into speeding to the Lair, but she controlled herself. It wouldn't be smart to have a vigilante speeding through the city without a reason.

 

~~OQ~~LL~~OQ~~LL~~

"So, Sara, start at the beginning," Oliver told her with steel in his eyes.

"Where exactly?" A small smile graced Sara's lips. "From the moment I was swept away the first time, for Laurel's benefit, or the second time for you?"

Laurel could tell Oliver was barely containing his frustration at her sister. She didn't know why Sara was being so flippant. Perhaps she was hoping to distract them from her story for some reason. Whatever the reason, it wasn't working, and Sara knew full well Oliver was going to blow if she didn't start talking.

"Laurel, your sister was separated from us when the yacht went under. I thought she was dead. Then a year later she shows up on a ship with a mad scientist and his crew." Oliver let out a huge sigh and rubbed his face with his right hand. "We'll tell you more about it, or Sara will, later. However, we were on the island together for six months when we got separated again." Oliver fell silent and looked down at his shoes.

"It was when he was fighting for his life with a man who had once been his friend." Sara's expression grew soft as she looked at Oliver. "During the fight, the ship we were on began to take on water. Something suddenly snapped, and torrents of water flowed into the hull. It ended up sweeping me away. Again."

Laurel studied Oliver as he sat there looking down. "You really weren't kidding. Those five years were awful, weren't they?"

Oliver looked up at her. "You've seen my chest and back, Laurel. You've seen my scars. I certainly didn't do them to myself. Your dad was right. I'll tell you more about those some other time as well. Just know, seeing your sister swept from me twice, thinking she was dead, were two of the most difficult times in my life."

"So, Sara," Laurel turned towards her sister. "Not even Oliver knows what happened to you the past, what, five years?"

"Yes. What happened was, again, a ship passed through, however, this time instead of a mad scientist and his crew this ship carried a band of assassins."

"Assassins?" Oliver asked.

"Luckily, the leader was impressed with me, and his daughter…" Sara bit her lower lip as she paused. "She fell in love with me." Sara's glance went from Oliver to Laurel. "And I feel in love with her."

Oliver's eyebrow raised, and Laurel swallowed a small squeak of surprise. Sara let the information sink into the two before breaking the silence. "I spent five years with this secret, most powerful band of assassins. First, I learned how to fight, then I…" She cleared her throat. "I became an assassin."

"I understand how you feel, Sara, because I…I became an assassin too." Oliver took Laurel's hand. "Laurel, I think both Sara and I feel like we had to do what we had to do to survive." Sara nodded when both turned to look at her.

"Wasn't there a time when you could've returned to us? Your family? Sara, so many awful things happened since you left. The worst is our parents getting divorced because of their grief over losing you."

"That might be partially true, Laurel, but you know Mom and Dad had always had their problems."

"Not bad enough to get divorced, Sara. Not even close."

The silence of the lair took over until Sara spoke again. "You don't know how they were the years you were away at school. It got a thousand times worse, and I don't even know why. It simply happened. I think," Sara looked at Oliver and said, "I think it's why I acted out, violating curfew, sneaking to parties, and…."

"And getting involved with my boyfriend."

"The shipwreck outstanding, I'm so sorry I did that. You know, I've always had a crush on Ollie. I…it wasn't right for me to do what I did."

"And of course, it wasn't right for me to invite her in the first place," Oliver offered. "But Laurel, are you still unresolved about it? I thought…I thought you've accepted my apology."

Laurel looked down at her hands in her lap, opening them up slowly and making fists again. "I thought I was. I really thought that. But now, with   
Sara here now, I have to work through those issues yet again." Looking at Sara again, she repeated, "Why didn't you return to us, Sara?"

"Like Oliver said, doing that kind of work, killing people, I thought…I thought I was tarnished beyond help. It's why, on the island before I was lost again, I had told Ollie to tell my family I was lost when the Gambit sank. I didn't want you to know how much I had changed. I wanted you to remember me as I was."

"And you thought withholding the information from us was right, Ollie?"

"Your supposedly dead sister asked me to. And I thought what good would the truth do. I thought it would only give you more pain. So I did what Sara asked me to. And because I owed her for bringing her along in the first place."

"Why come back now?" Laurel asked, looking at Sara.

"Because I'm tired of the killing. It has become too distasteful for me, the things I’ve had to do. And…I was concerned how you, my family, were after the Undertaking."

"You heard about that?"

"Being the love of the Heir to the Demon enabled me to hear news of the outside world, especially about my hometown. So one day, after one of my missions, I snuck away instead of returning with the others."

Oliver leaned back into his chair, a thoughtful expression on his face. After a moment he asked, "This cult, or league or whatever they are called, will they come after you? Did you make some kind of an oath to stay a lifetime?" He looked at Laurel. "It's what usually happens with things like this."

Sara squirmed in her seat. "There is that risk. I only hope Nyssa, that's his daughter, can convince him to let me be. But, mostly, I thought I would come here, check you out, and—"

"And what, Sara? Leave again? How could you do that to us?" Laurel asked standing up, tears in her eyes and her hands clenched into fists.

"I have no choice, Laurel. They catch up to me, or figure out I'm here, they'll kill me and you and Dad. Perhaps even Oliver and his family. It's something I don't want to risk." Her voice softer, Sara said, "I shouldn't have come home. But I needed to see if things were alright."

Patting her softly on her back, Oliver said, "It's understandable you'd want that, Sara. How long do you think you can stay?"

"Well, I've been here a week already. I wanted to make sure things were safe around here. First, I heard of someone in the city punishing the one-percenters who had been doing wrong. I wondered who it was. I had a funny feeling I recognized him. I finally caught a glimpse of the 'Hood' a few nights ago." Sara looked at Laurel, leaning towards her. "I recognized him by his butt." A raunchy laugh escaped her. Oliver turned pink and Laurel simply shook her head.

Sara sobered and grabbed Oliver's hand. "Why are you doing it? On the streets?"

"Dad gave me a book before he died and told me to avenge his wrongs. He gave up his life for me, Sara. I…I must do it. For him." Oliver looked at her. "You don't have to worry about me. I received pretty much the same training in the fighting arts you have. And I'll protect Laurel. She's doing pretty good out there."

A few moments of silence lapsed. "Yeah, I've seen her. You both."

"So…does this mean you're leaving then? Now that you've made sure your family's all right, and I'm not going to get either myself or Laurel killed?" Oliver asked, not hiding his bitterness and anger.

Sara fidgeted again in her seat. She grimaced as she said, "There's one other problem."

"What's that?"

"Slade Wilson is here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for a cliffhanger? It's fun coming up with alternate ways for things to occur. Hope you let me know what you think of this chapter and return when I get the next chapter posted. And I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, just the three of them. I guess they had a lot to discuss, covering five years of events after all. And, if you can, please leave a comment or review. Always helps the Muse.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Can’t believe how fast the chapters go. Come back and see if I change canon radically, or just a little. I thought I had it all planned, but now I’m not so sure. Let me know what you think; reviews are always appreciated!!!


End file.
